Stand By Me
by nathansprincess
Summary: So the wind blew in a blast from the past? Will she make everyone's lives easier or will she stir things up? We hope its the latter.I guess we will just have to wait and see... You know you love me. xoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters- My life would be complete if I did.**

* * *

Christina Penelope Marshall had been born into wealth. Her father Michael Marshall came from a privileged background, his father, her grandfather, being an oil tycoon. Her father had inherited his fathers head for business, and owned many business'- what business' they were she could not tell you, she very rarely had conversations with her father, only when the occasion rose. The occasion never rose. Her mother had been an exchange student from Britain- Wales to be precise, but had grown to love New York City…and her boss. Maria Jones had become the all too eager secretary of Michael Marshall and her eagerness had led her to get knocked up…at nineteen. Michael had only wanted a fling, but due to his secretary's sudden pregnancy, had been forced to settle down. Of course Maria had grown accustomed to her lavish lifestyle in a matter of months and had settles into New York City's Upper East Side perfectly- she had even acquired an American accent, life was perfect for her. She had bagged herself a rich business man, born and raised from wealth and she had secured this by having his son- Michael Junior Marshall- or as Christina and her younger sister called him- Mj. Michael Senior had been proud at the birth of his son, but the novelty had worn off and he had not been too happy when his wife had announced her second pregnancy….six months after the birth of Mj. Eight months later Christina had been born, and secured her mothers place in the upper east side forever. Of course her father wasn't pleased with his forced marriage and threw himself into work. It still amazed Christina at how they had found time to create her younger sister Monique, three years later. Unfortunately Monique's birth had not been a celebration, for during child birth Maria had suffered complications and hadn't lived to see her third child. Michael Marshall had been left to raise three children on his own. Or rather, Michael Marshall's reliable nanny Veronica- had raised his three children.

Veronica had not done a good job. Mj was now eighteen and a half….and AWOL. He was known for being the rebellious of the three and known for jetting off around the world in the family's private plane without a word to his sisters or father. It wasn't as if his father could rip himself away from his work to care. Monique was fourteen years old and in boarding school in England. Boarding school for the sometimes truant Monique had been Veronica the nanny but now turned step mother's idea. Of course her father listened to everything their one time Nanny 'suggested' and Monique had been shipped off two years ago.

Christina found herself more grounded than her siblings. After all, the middle one is always meant to be the most calm and laid back. At seventeen she wasn't anything special, she was chubby, which she hated, but over-eating was what she specialised in, and in a vain effort to change her looks regularly died her dull brown hair 'cosmic blue'- cosmic blue is what it says on the tin, but thankfully it was a dark black with a blue shine through it Christina realised with relief after the first time she had died it. Her clothing choice however was perfect. For her overweight frame she dressed well to accentuate what 'curves' she had and she had perfected her make up well to bring out her best features – her green eyes. She had always thought herself ugly. Being overweight wasn't a turn on for boys and her summers spent watching Chuck and Nate drool over the ever growing Serena and Blair had taught her to be 'the funny one' and never cross the line as more than 'the friend'. She had loved those summers with her four close friends. Unfortunately when she had decided to move live with her mother's distant relatives in Italy she had left behind friends and had lost contact. Her only contact left being with her best friend- the pig headed, masochistic, egotistical Chuck Bass. He had surprised her by emails and text messages asking about her well being, and they had formed a strong bond, leading to Chuck confiding in her about his problems- his biggest one being Blair.

The girls had not stayed in touch. Although none of them had made the effort. She heard about Nate, Serena and Blair's antics through Chucks visit to Italy and of course her subscription to Gossip Girl.

A year and a half ago on her sixteenth birthday Chuck had flown to Italy to surprise her. They had enjoyed a catch up and of course she had been a shoulder to cry on for the love sick Chuck. Who hated himself for loving his best friend's girlfriend. It was the soft side of Chuck that made him the great friend he was and her reason for moving back to the ever shallow Upper East Side.

Chucks father had died two months ago and she hadn't heard from her best friend in that time. Chuck wasn't her only reason for returning home. It was time to stop running away. Her bitterness towards her father shouldn't make her feel unwelcome in her childhood home and her life in Italy could never be permanent. She had not told anyone about her return, knowing that her step mother would insist on a welcome home party and she had never quite enjoyed Veronica's incessant planning and nagging when a party had to be planned.

She paid the cab driver and stepped out of the yellow cab onto the pavement. Her red velvet heel sounded on the street and she looked up at the amazing four storey apartment block that belonged completely to her father. She was struggling with her many Louis Vuitton suitcases when a familiar deep voice startled her.

"Christy?" The voice asked, shocked but pleased at the sight of her

"Nate?!" She laughed in shock; she had seen pictures of him. But she had not seen him in the flesh for four years….and four years had been kind to him. He was gorgeous. But Nate was always going to be. No wonder he had caused so much friction between Serena and Blair.

"Another one back from the dead!" He smiled widely, referring to Serena's return months ago and now hers.

"Here in the flesh" She giggled, pushing her wavy blue/black hair away from her eyes to smile widely at him.

"Come here stranger" He sighed happily, hugging her closely.

He had heard updates on the curvy girl from Chuck, but had regretted losing contact with her. She had always been a breathe of fresh air.

"Hey lady!, I cant wait all day" The Cab driver scolded

"Oh, let me get these for you" Nate said, hurrying to pick up the rest of her luggage

"Sorry…so many bags for such a small cab" She apologised

"You always did love shopping and clothes…that's the only thing you ever had in common with the other two" He grinned

She laughed at his remark and tipped the cab driver, who drove away quickly.

"Why didn't you get your dad's limo driver to collect you?" Nate asked confused

"He…uh…isn't expecting me" She told him quietly, to receive a questioning look

"Well come on…lets get all this inside" Nate continued, struggling with all her luggage, but making her laugh all the whilst trying to get them all through the narrow doors of the building.

In a strange way, she already felt at home.

* * *

"Oh my god…Serena!" Blair shouted to her friend who was in the bathroom.

"What?" Serena asked, entering Blair's lavish bedroom

"Read!" Blair pointed at the computer screen, forcing the tall blonde to bend down and read the print.

_Well well well, look what the cat dragged in…_

_First Serena, now Christina or 'Christy' Marshall is back in town._

_Could a reunion be in store for our famous five?_

_You know you love me xox_

"Christy!" Serena smiled fondly

"I can't believe she is back!" Blair said in shock

"We should have stayed in contact" Serena frowned sadly

"This is perfect!" Blair shouted joyously, clapping her hands in excitement

"Confused here?"

"If none of us can get through to Chuck….Christy can! He always did listen to her….and her choice in shoes is fantastic might I add" Blair explained, staring at the picture of her lost friend and her ex boy friend entering the Marshall apartments with numerous amounts of luggage.

"Chuck wont see any of us B….he is still grieving" Serena explained sadly

"I know Serena, but if Christy can get him back to the real world then there is hope!"

"Just…don't get your hopes up too high honey; Chuck has cut himself off from everyone."

* * *

"You have to come to Blair's party tonight" Nate smiled as Christy began making herself at home in her old bedroom. Her step mother was shopping and her father was surprise surprise, still at the office.

"Nate I haven't been invited…" Christy stated matter of factly

"As if Blair isn't going to be straight round here with an invite as soon as she checks Gossip girl" Nate smirked, knowing how his ex operated.

"How is he Nate?" Christy changed the subject

"He's…depressed. He operates like a robot now." Nate explained sadly, referring to his best friend.

"Blair has taken care of him yeah?"

"Their not together Christy" Nate told her

"But he loves her…she loves him"

"He was self destructing and she couldn't be there to watch. She still cares. Still loves him even if she won't admit it….she just wants the old Chuck back. She doesn't expect him to be over his fathers death she just wants him back in the real world" He continued, staring at the floor sadly

"So what's this party for?" She changed the subject tactfully, knowing it was hurting Nate to discuss Chucks current state

"Chuck"

"What?!" She shrieked

"He turns eighteen in two weeks" Nate stated simply

"In two weeks!" Christy repeated, confused as to why the party was so early

"He has told us he isn't sticking around for his birthday….he was going to visit Italy" Nate explained, sitting on her bed.

"Ah, well, I guess that makes sense…he didn't tell me he planned to visit?"

"Does he ever?" Nate smirked and she smiled back

The butler Giles announced a visitor at the door and before Christy could ask who it was she was being bombarded with hugs and presents from Blair and Serena.

* * *

After 'welcome home' cake, presents and hugs the girls were now sat on Christy's bed discussing the up to date gossip, Nate had left soon after the girls had arrived, not being able to cope with the screams, giggles and tears.

"How are you coping Blair?" Christy asked the girl softly

"It's hard….I just want him back, he won't let anyone in" Blair explained sadly, staring at the duvet on the bed.

"We are kind of hoping your return will give him something to be excited about" Serena smiled softly, hope in her eyes.

"Ill do my best but…if it's the Chuck Bass I know…he would rather cut off" Christy sighed, leaving the other two girls in silence, understanding what she meant.

* * *

_**Hey guys, please review, my first GG fic ever!. xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Christy waved goodbye to Blair and Serena as Giles walked them out of the apartment. She had accepted Blair's invitation to Chuck's birthday party reluctantly…she hated parties.

She heard footsteps and turned to find Veronica staring at her wide eyed. Giles was standing beside her, arms laden in shopping bags.

"Christy darling!" Veronica shrieked and grabbed the girl, air kissing her.

"Hi Veronica" Christy smiled sheepishly, never feeling comfortable with her ex nanny.

"How long are you back for?" Veronica asked, faking excitement in her voice.

"For…uh…good" Christy replied wearily, waiting for her step mothers reaction.

Surprisingly Veronica did not shout, pout or scream. She simply smiled softly and said;

"Welcome home my darling"

Christy was taken aback by the sudden warmth radiating from her normally cold step mother.

"How is my dad?" Christy reluctantly asked

"He is fine my darling, busy busy busy at work, you know how it is. Although he is awfully stressed about Monique" Veronica explained as she inspected Christy's room, already visibly shocked by the way she had made herself at home again.

"Is she ok?" Christy replied worriedly. She felt guilty about her lost contact with her sister, but Monique was fiercely independent like her siblings and had come to realise that she couldn't rely on their parents for anything.

"Late for curfew, sleeping in the boys' dormitory….she is driving her headmistress mad"

"When is she home?"

"A couple of months, hopefully they would have straightened her out before she comes home. Your father and I simply can not put up with her behaviour" Veronica pouted dramatically, "You going to Blair's party tonight?"

"Uh…yeah, I should show my face"

"Well wear something black darling" Veronica commented, eyeing her step daughter up and down, "Its slimming" and with that strutted out of the room.

Well her step mother hadn't changed at all, and by the sounds of it, neither had her father, Christy thought, collapsing on her bed tiredly.

* * *

Christy arrived at Blair's half hour late. It had been a nightmare finding something appropriate to wear. She had settled for a three quarter black floating dress that had a diamante strap across the middle. The dress was wonderful for her over weight figure and accentuated her bosom instead of her stomach. She chose stylish silver diamante heels to match. Her hair fell over one shoulder in soft curls and she had chosen subtle smoky make up. She had tried her best to fit in with the high socialite look that was expected of her.

Serena immediately welcomed her among the large amount of guests. Dressed in a short gold dress the blonde looked stunning….and skinny, Christy noticed enviously.

Blair noticed the girls and joined them. Of course Blair would look the perfect hostess. In a deep purple dress she looked stunning and her long straight hair had been groomed in perfection. Christy hated to stand next to her friends, they made her feel inadequate. They made her realise she would never be as stunning as them.

"You look gorgeous" Nate smiled, kissing her on the cheek in greeting.

Nate had always been a charmer and she smiled and thanked him for his kind words, accepting the cocktail he held out to her.

"Christy…meet Dan, Dan meet Christy" Serena introduced her boyfriend to her found friend.

Christy noticed immediately that Dan wasn't from the same social class as Serena, and found it comforting that Serena had looked beyond class and followed her heart. Dan smiled lightly at her and she smile back, she knew she would like him.

"And Vanessa" Nate introduced a pretty girl who also looked out of her league in the large decorated home of Blair.

"Pleased to meet you" Christy gave the girl a bright smile, noticing that the way Nate looked at this young girl was different.

"I love your dress" A voice commented and she turned to find a younger blonde girl admiring her dress.

"Thanks…yours is lovely too…nice colours" Christy commented on the girl's floral dress

"Im Jenny…Dan's sister"

Before she could reply Blair came running up to the circle of people that had now formed around her.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"Chuck just arrived" Blair told them loudly

"Where is he?" Nate asked worriedly

"He's locked himself in!" She told them impatiently

"Why?" Christy asked

"Because it's too soon" Nate commented sadly

"Can I go…can I go talk to him?" Christy asked nervously, she did not want to tread on anyone's toes when it came to comforting Chuck.

"Please" Blair begged and led the girl to her bedroom door.

"Chuck" Blair spoke to the door loudly, "Chuck….someone is here to talk to you. Im sorry this is all too much for you but please…open the door" She begged

Silence followed

"Is there any other way in?" Christy whispered

"Oh…there's the en suite" Blair smiled, gesturing to the door that led into her room.

Christy smiled and followed her friend.

* * *

Chuck lay on Blair's bed, staring at the ceiling.

The party had been a nice gesture, but he couldn't bare to be in a room full of people who were comparing him to his father.

Right now he wasn't in the mood for a party. Sure he got drunk most nights and ended up in bed with a stranger but still….he wouldn't call that celebrating. This party was meant to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't been in the celebrating mood since his father had died.

"Hey stranger" A voice he knew well said from behind

He sat up quickly and turned to find his best friend standing in the doorway. She was smiling at him softly, one hand on the door handle, and as if unsure that she would be welcome.

"Christy?" He asked

She closed the door behind her and approached him slowly. He couldn't believe she was here. Other than Nate, Christy was the one he confided in most. She was always honest with him, and for that he always respected her opinion.

"Hey bucko" She smiled down at him

He stood quickly and engulfed her in a hug. He held her tightly and desperately. She stroked his back and pulled away slowly.

"Im so sorry Chuck…" She told him, tears in her eyes

His tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I tried to come sooner" She apologised and hugged him again

She had never seen him cry. Chuck Bass never cried. He was made of stone, well, that's what he liked people to believe. It killed her to see him cry. He was always the strong one, and when the strong one broke, it was harder to piece them back together.

"Im okay" He reassured her, pulling away and smirking slightly

"Happy im here Bass?" She teased

"As always" He grinned

"Now….there is a fine party out there going on and I believe it's for some jerk that uses women and parades his wealth around…" She began jokily, using the old way of communicating with him.

He chuckled at the way she was always teasing him about his life style

"I guess this party boy isn't in the mood for a party" He sighed sadly

"Well, don't look at it as a party. There are five of your close friends out there wanting to spend time with you. Just think of the others as strangers"

"And when people come up and wish me happy birthday?" He grinned

"Friendly strangers" She shrugged

He laughed at her and placed his arm around her shoulder, drawing her to the door

"Its good to have you back Marshall"

"Don't worry Bass…we'll have you back in no time" She assured him and noticed how Blair, Serena and Nate smiled at the sight of their grieving friend walking towards them.

"Thank you for the party Blair" Chuck thanked his ex, who beamed up at him with pride and scurried off to fetch him a drink.

"You're so sprung" Christy laughed in his ear, which earned her a nudge in the ribs

"What are you two smirking about?" Nate laughed

"How Chuck wants Blair's babies" Christy giggled and earned a harder nudge in the ribs

This evoked laughter from the group

"Keep your mouth shut Marshall or ill tell everyone about how you used to have a massive crush on Nate!" Chuck declared which earned him laughter

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" Christy shouted childishly

"Uh…Christy?" Nate laughed, asking for an explanation

"We were twelve Nate!" Christy reassured him

"What's everyone laughing about?" Blair asked, approaching with a butler who was carrying cocktails.

"When Christy fancied Nate" Serena giggled

"That was so six years ago and so obvious" Blair rolled her eyes humorously

"It so wasn't!" Christy shrieked, embarrassed

"It kind of was sorry babe" Nate butt in

"I hate you Bass!" Christy narrowed her eyes playfully at her best friend. She noticed how he kept looking at Blair and smiled at the sight of them.

"Those two are so in love" Serena whispered in her ear

"Tell me about it" Christy replied quietly, rolling her eyes and sipping her cocktail.

She looked around the group and smiled inwardly to herself. Nothing had changed. They still had the bonds that they had had when they were ten. They would always be friends. All five of them, and now there were new editions in the form of Dan, Jenny and Vanessa. It was times like this when she didn't regret coming home.

* * *

_So B's party went down perfectly and managed to make Mr Bass smile? But isn't that down to our new old girl on the block Christy? Lets just see if things can stay so sweet for long…or maybe our new resident is hiding a couple of secrets of her own?. We will just have to wait and see. Welcome Back C._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo._


End file.
